gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Just the Five of Us
A Just The Five Of Us egy sitcom (szituációs komédia), amelyet a GTA Vice City rádióin reklámoznak és péntek esténként vetítettek a VBS csatornán 1986 és 1992 között. A történet alapja, hogy egy kis keveredés történt az örökbefogadó ügynökségen, és a családba három bolondos új vendég költözik: egy piromániás, egy részeges csöves és egy növekedési rendellenességben szenvedő befektetési bankár. Szereplői között megemlítendő Claude Maginot, a nagyképű klasszikus színész, aki a hármas mostahapját játssza és egy meg nem nevezett ember, aki Jimmyt, a 42 éves befektetési bankárt játssza. 1992-ben a műsort felváltotta egy új sticom, a My Five Uncles, ahol öt homoszexuális férfi befogad egy árva lányt. Utalások a Vice Cityn kívül *A GTA San Andreasban egy interjút készít Jimmyvel a WCTR News egy gyerekszínész összejövetelen a Four Dragons Casinoban, Las Venturasban. Az interjúból megtudjuk, hogy még mindig gyereknek néz ki, de már 52 évesnek vallja magát, valamint a jelleme is ugyanolyan, mint a 86-os műsorban. Hogy ez a valóság, vagy nem tud elszakadni Jimmy karakterétől (mint Jack Howitzer), azt nem tudjuk. *A GTA V-ben a Weasel News híradójában beszámolnak arról, hogy a sorozat egyik sztárja túladagolta magát kokainnal (Jay Norris bemutatója közben). *A Rockstar Games teaser oldalán, a Kent Paul's 80s Nostalgia Zone-on, a Televízió menüpontban Kent Paul így ír: This sitcom ran for three seasons, I think, although not with the original cast. The show mined the popular seam of mainstream entertainment, the fish out of water. Only with a different three fish all in the wrong water. Or something like that. Anyway, you remember how it went, a childless suburban couple went to the adoption agency and came back with three unlikely adoptees. Firstly, a fully grown man, who looked like a young boy. It was never explained why he looked so young, or why a fully grown man with an important job allowed himself to be adopted, but it was really funny. Mr. Dawkins, the 'dad' of the house, would shout "go to your room" and Jimmy, the youthful looking 35 year old bond trader would respond with "But I'm a 35 year old bond trader." Secondly, a drunken tramp, who would slur and relieve himself in public and drink the cooking sherry. He was mainly set against the third adoptee, the pyromaniac little girl, played by that girl who ended up marrying the governor. Usually, the little girl would set fire to the couch, then the tramp would put it out. Then the tramp would be rewarded with a little drink, then he'd spill the drink on the little guy who looked weirdly young, then the mum of the house would burst into song, as her contract insisted on it. Then there'd be a group hug. In later series, the girl was replaced by a talking horse. Remember the catchphrases "Not in my house!" "But I'm 35, I just look young." "Can I have some mentholated spirits" "Can I have some mentholated spirits, a match and a rag, along with some TNT and a set of working fuses, for my birthday." "Group hug." Megjegyzés: a megfigyelései a műsorról pontatlanok, mivel Kent nem figyelt nagyon a műsorra. Jimmyről például azt mondja, hogy egy 35 éves részvénykereskedő, pedig 42 éves befektetési bankár. Emellett a a főszereplők a Chesterfield család, és nem a Dawkins. Érdekesség *Amy Sheckenhausen, a K-Chat műsorvezetője nagy rajongója a műsornak. *A WCTR interjúban Jimmy 52 évesnek mondja magát, 10 évvel többnek, mint a Vice Cityben volt, azonban a két játék története között csak 6 év telt el. *A Show logója és címe a Just The Ten Of Us valós 80-as évek beli műsor paródiája. *A sorozat HD Univerzum-beli változatában Frank Mathers a műsor producere. de:Just the Five of Us es:Just the Five of Us en:Just the Five of Us pl:Just the Five of Us Kategória:TV Kategória:Média Kategória:TV műsorok - Vice City